silly faces
by peppersnot
Summary: because daddy saru is cute r&r sarufem!misaki drabble request off tumblr WARNING: disgusting amount of fluff


"Dinner's ready!" Misaki yelled, as she laid the table.

There was no response and she scowled. She'd worked her ass off in the kitchen to make this, and fuck it, it wasn't going to get cold. If Saruhiko had gone to sleep, she would drag him down by the ear if she had to.

"Dinner's ready!" She yelled again, going over to stand at the base of the staircase. Still no response. Why did they need such a huge house anyway, where you couldn't hear anyone? It wasn't like they needed a lot of space.

Growling, she stomped upstairs and walked over to the bedroom. The door was closed, explaining why there had been no response.

'Stupid monkey, I always tell him to keep the doors open…' She muttered to herself, grasping the doorknob. Just as she was about to turn it, she heard the faint sound of Saruhiko's voice. He was speaking to someone?

Misaki pressed her ear against the door, to try and listen in.

"I love you, you know that?" He was saying. "You mean a lot to me, even if I can't show it that well."

Misaki's heart started beating rapidly. Who was he talking to? Was he cheating on her? She felt a lump caught in her throat. She didn't know what she'd do if he left her, because really, they'd been apart long enough, because of the clan issue, and that period had nearly destroyed her inside. She'd still had that hope though, that she still meant something to him so it had been okay. But if he was cheating on her, then what, she wasn't good enough for him? Didn't he love her anymore?

Holding back tears, she slowly walked downstairs and started eating. Her appetite was lost, and she couldn't bring herself to swallow.

Maybe she should just confront him and get it done with.

She walked back upstairs, not caring any more if the food got cold, and stood outside the door. He was still talking, though the words had been reduced to murmurs, and she couldn't hear him anymore.

Quietly, she opened and peeked inside.

There was Saruhiko, with no phone in hand, making silly faces at the baby in his lap, saying, "You're so beautiful, you freaking remind me of your mom, and she doesn't even have time for me anymore. It's all because of you, Sakura. But I love you anyway."

Misaki couldn't help herself, and she let out a little giggle as the tears she'd been holding back slid down her cheeks. It was too adorable. Saruhiko was just too adorable.

The sound of her laugh made Saruhiko look up and he scowled, at the fact that he'd been caught saying weird stuff, and making faces, but then he noticed the tears and his expression changed to that of concern.

"Misaki? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, smiling. Wiping her tears away, she walked over to where he was sitting and gave him a long kiss. "I do have time for you, you idiot."

There was a soft giggle and they both looked down. The baby – their baby – gave them a toothless smile, her blue eyes shining as she looked up at her mother and father.

"She looks like you." Saruhiko murmured.

"She has your eyes."

They stayed that way, just basking in the joy of being a happy family.

Until, "Aahh! Fuck it, stupid Saru! Food's getting cold! Get downstairs right now!"

* * *

**A/N: Well that was uber short, I do realize. I am suffering from writer's block and I'm sucking at this really bad right now, don't mind. Too much romance, fluff and sugar in my fics, I'm gonna write an angsty one. **

**Anyway, this was a request from papersetting on tumblr, she wanted a family!sarumi fic, with babies..there's still two more requests from her that I gotta do so uh yeah.**

**And I also have this normal (yaoi) sarumi incomplete fic, that I gotta complete, plus this new multichappie idea I have, and another oneshot idea and i'm stuck with exams..god the plot bunnies. How I hate the plot bunnies right now. I'm gonna write the multichapter thing properly, with dedication and all when i get through with finals, so you can look forward to that.**

**But anyway. Review? It sucked so you don't have to, but it'd make me happy if you do c:**

**-pepper**


End file.
